The Doctor and the Teenager
by bowtiesarecoollike
Summary: What would happen if the Doctor had to save the world with Caitlin, a 14 year old girl? Read to find out! Rated T for swearing on Caitlin's behalf, which the Doctor highly disapproves of!
1. Chapter 1

"Muuum, seriously I'm fine now! Can't we just go home please?" I pleaded with my mum.

"We have just got to wait for the doctor to get back and tell us we can go honey." My hypochondriac mother said reassuringly whilst looking around for his return.

"I'm pretty sure "Okay, everything looks fine, try not to get your cast wet in the rain!" Means that we can leave now, mum!" I said, frustrated beyond belief. I just wanted to get home and call my boyfriend, Charlie, telling him how my wrist really was broken and basically feed off the sympathy he will give me.

"That could mean anything. I will just go check with one of the nurses. Stay here." She said, rising from her seat next to my bed and leaving the room. I quickly pulled my phone from my pocket and attempted to text Charlie, stupidly forgetting my broken wrist would cause me pain in doing that.

"Ow. Owww. OW!" I winced, and swapped my phone to my left hand, awkwardly pressing the keys.

"Well if it hurts, don't do it!" A strange voice came from the door. My head snapped up to see a tall and skinny man with wild and floppy black hair.

"Who are you? Are you the doctor?"

"Why yes I am! How did you know?"

"We're in a hospital…"

"Right…Right! But no, not that kind of doctor. I am THE Doctor."

"Ok… so THE Doctor, can I go home now?"

"Well, let's see!" The strange man said whilst picking up my chart at the end of my bed.

"Uhuh. Yep. Mmm. Just as I suspected. You," he said pointing at me, "have a broken wrist!"

"Oh, no shit!" I replied waving my cast around in his face.

"OI! I don't do swearing." He said, lightly swatting my head. "So…"

"Caitlin."

"Caitlin. How old are you? Ten? Eleven?"

"I'm fourteen! How old are you, twelve!" I replied, insulted.

"907 actually." He said with a grin. "Now tell me Caitlin, have you seen anything out of the ordinary around this hospital?"

"Well there was this one guy…"

"Yes?" The Doctor leaned in closer, interested.

"Well, he just burst into my room. Completely mad! Hair a deep black, floppy like a dogs ears, with crazy eyes like some sort of insane monster!"

"Yes, yes." He said nodding, whilst beginning to write notes.

"Oh but that wasn't even the scariest thing! He was… he was..." I stuttered, pretending to choke up a bit.

"Yes?" The Doctor asked, completely intrigued.

"HE WAS WEARING A BOW TIE!" I yelled, and pretended to sob into my hands before pulling a completely straight face and staring at him incredulously.

"I'm guessing this person is me?" He asked timidly.

"No sh-"

"What did I say about the swearing?" He said sternly whilst holding a finger to my lips, before tucking his notepad back into his pocket, where half his arm seemed to disappear. I was just about to ask him about that when a heard a loud, shrill scream coming from outside.

"Amy! Caitlin, stay. " The Doctor yelled as he rushed towards the door.

"I'm not a dog!" I replied stubbornly and scooted off the bed after him. Suddenly the lights went out with a flicker and the door slammed right in the Doctor's face, sending him to the floor.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I shrieked, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet through the darkness.

"Yep, I'm ok, perfectly- ow, ow, ow!" He spoke nasally. Suddenly the lights flickered back on and I stared at the ceiling in confusion. "It's the generator." He explained and I looked at him and gasped.

"Ouch." I said, wincing with sympathy at his nose dripping with blood. I looked around the room and grabbed him a tissue. "Here." I said and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He said gently dabbing his nose with one hand and pulling out a strange looking device with the other. The device buzzed and the door clicked open. I pulled open the door before he could and gasped at the sight.

**A/N:**

**Dun dun DUUUN!**

**Hahaa I'll probably update tomorrow! Maybe…**

**How good was the Impossible Astronaut! I wasn't supposed to watch it because it doesn't air in Australia until next week, but I couldn't resist and watched it on YouTube!**

**My sister's name is Caitlin, but I am the one who's fourteen :) That's where the character comes from. I also wanted to write what would happen if the Doctor had to save the world with a teenage girl! **


	2. Chapter 2

_"Ouch." I said, wincing with sympathy at his nose dripping with blood. I looked around the room and grabbed him a tissue. "Here." I said and handed it to him.___

_"Thanks." He said gently dabbing his nose with one hand and pulling out a strange looking device with the other. The device buzzed and the door clicked open. I pulled open the door before he could and gasped at the sight."_

Ice. Everything was ice. The floors... the windows... and the people. All frozen whilst looking at the ceiling in fear.

"I knew it. I knew it! I've been getting strange energy readings all week from this place. Good job I stayed. Alright, let's get cracking." The Doctor rubbed his hands together and stepped out in to the frozen hallway, looking expectantly at my shocked and confused facial expression.

"Caitlin?"

"What the hell is going on? THE WHOLE HOSPITAL HAS FROZEN EXCEPT THIS ONE ROOM. WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS IS NORMAL?! You are _completely_ bonkers." I ranted, bewildered.

"Caitlin, listen. We're going to be fine. Don't be scared, I'm the Doctor and I'm here to help." He said calmly, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"Hey, I never said anything about being scared." I replied defensively.

"In that case, you are my companion for the day," …Companion? "Let's go!"

He grabbed my hand. The broken one.

"OUCH! Oh sweet Jesus and Donald Duck, my hand!" I pulled it out of his grip and clutched it to my chest.

"Sorry! Force of habit...Sweet Jesus and what?" The Doctor asked, bemused.

"Would you rather me swear?" I seethed.

"No. Definitely not. Well since you're going to be my handy companion for the day, I can't have you all broken and such." He pulled an object similar to a remote out of his inner coat pocket and held it to my wrist. "Now this may hurt...just a twinge." He pressed a red button and a sharp pain flooded my arm. Then stopped. He tore the cast off.

"What...what did you do?" I asked, in awe that I could move my hand without wanting to scream bloody murder again.

"I fixed your arm." He said, simply.

"You can't just fix a broken bone like that."

"I just did."

"...Who are you?" I spoke, completely perplexed.

"I told you, I'm the Doctor. Now let's go!" He seemed eager and impatient, so I followed him.

"So, Doctor... What exactly has happened?" We had been searching the Hospital for 20 minutes, and had found nothing except ice everywhere. The cold was starting to get to me now, and I started shivering. The Doctor handed me his tweed jacket.

"Oh, I don't know. We haven't got to that bit yet. All I can think of is that something somewhere has caused an ice age. And not just in this hospital- all across England, judging from the lack of help we are getting right now. I just hope this is easily reversible and whatever aliens involved will apologise profusely for their mistake and offer to take us out for tea and scones. Though that has only happened once. I think it may have been a dream. Why are you laughing?" He asked, self consciously fixing his bow tie.

"Aliens?!" I giggled. "You think aliens are responsible for this?"

"Think about it Caitlin, what else could have caused this?"

"Oh I don't know, Global Warming? Or maybe a nationwide fault in air conditioners?" I said, quite logically. The Doctor gave me a look.

"What's that look?"

"What look?" He said innocently.

"That look...it's exactly the kind of look my History teacher gives me when I say the wrong answer in class. You think I'm just a young and stupid teenager don't you? I'll show you I'm not. I may be failing History but otherwise I'm a straight A student. Plus if watching CSI religiously was a subject then I would pass with flying colours." I huffed and stubbornly tossed his stupid jacket back.

"The people, they're all looking upwards at the ceiling like they saw or heard something frightening. It's the same on every floor. So it must be coming from the roof- the thing that caused this." I wave my arms around. "Plus the room we were in was left untouched, like we were protected by something. Something...like a force field." The Doctor had a small smile playing on his lips.

"What could have caused this force field, Caitlin?" The Doctor teasingly inquired.

"Oh, I don't know... Aliens?"

"You're catching on!"

"And... In the room before, when someone screamed. You said 'Amy' and started to run out the room. Who's Amy?"

" A very dear friend of mine who I seem to have lost."

"Isn't she frozen like the rest of the people in here?"

"No, I think she may have been taken."

"Well, aren't you scared?" I reply, baffled at his state of calm.

"She can handle herself. I pity the bloke on the receiving end of her wrath." He spoke fondly, sticking his fingers in to the belt loops of his pants.

"Fair enough..."

"You're very observant, Caitlin. It's a good quality." He looked fairly impressed. "I have an inkling as to what this is. I just hope I'm wrong..." His eyes seemed to go out of focus for the briefest of seconds before he regained his composure. " Anyway, to the roof?"

"To the roof!" I smiled, surprisingly enjoying this sense of adventure. We made our way to the stairs, avoiding the masses of frozen figures around us.

Then I saw my mother.

**A/N:  
>I was 14 when I started writing this… and I'm 16 now. I am so sorry, I have no valid excuse for the amount of time it took me to update this. Thanks to Panda Puffin for giving me the push needed to actually update. <strong>

**Please forgive me, I am determined to update again in the next few days and I've got the ending and possibly a sequel worked out.**

**I don't deserve it, but a review would be nice and really helps me to update quicker!**

_**~This chapter is dedicated to the Ponds, who will be sorely missed :'( ~**_


End file.
